Jim Hawkins (Treasure Planet)
Jim Hawkins is the main protagonist of Disney's 2002 feature film Treasure Planet. He is voiced by Joseph Gordon-Levitt as a teenager and Austin Majors as a little boy. Personality Jim is a very adventurous, caring young lad. During the beginning of the film he was a stereotypical, alienated teenager, constantly in trouble and "like a stranger" to his mother Sarah. In the DVD's Visual Commentary, the directors said that to emphasize Jim's "Bad Boy" reputation, they added the black jacket, and the shadow or "eye-mask" over his eyes. By the end of the movie, however, he no longer wears the jacket, and the eye-mask is gone. At first Jim is stoic and guarded, but as time goes on, he begins to open up. Role in the film As a little boy, he admired stories of the legendary space pirate, Captain Nathaniel Flint. But then his father, Leland abandoned Jim and his mother when he felt he couldn't handle the responsibility of being a husband and father. As Jim grew older, he became a rebellious teenager, soaring a solar surfer and getting in trouble with the police. Jim felt guilty after hearing his mother discuss her troubles with Dr. Doppler. Then, Jim found a crashing spacer named Billy Bones who had a special chest that contained something a mysterious cyborg was after. Jim discovered that inside Bones' chest was a map. This map led to Treasure Planet, encouraging him to embark on a life-changing adventure, accompanied by Dr. Doppler. Jim was assigned as a cabin boy for John Silver, the ship's cook and a cyborg. At first, Jim did not trust him because of the mysterious cyborg that was after Billy Bones, and Silver drove him crazy with chores. But as the voyage's time passed, Jim and Silver had a father-son relationship, which Jim never had. However, Jim and Silver had some friendship flip-flops. When Jim's confidence was low about failing to keep Mr. Arrow, the captain's first mate, alive from a space storm, Silver did not tell Jim that his monstrous nemesis, Scroop murdered him. Jim later found that out when eavesdropping on his conversation with the rest of the crew about mutiny. Jim also learned that Silver cared more about the treasure than Jim, which left Jim heartbroken and hurt. After the pirates attacked and mutiny began, Silver tried to apologize to Jim about what he said. He explained that if Scroop and the other spacers knew he was kind, they both would've been killed. Even when Silver made a bargain that would make up for this whole mess, Jim refused. Both Jim and Silver vowed to make sure they get to the treasure before each other. Eventually, they did get to the treasure together, but only because of Silver's force. When the planet's self-destruct mode was activated, Jim almost fell to his death while Silver had to choose between the treasure he's searched for years and the young man he had to come to love, deep down. Silver chose Jim and they both had a part in saving the whole crew from destruction. Before Silver escaped, he and Jim had a heart-warming goodbye, and Silver asked his pet shift-shaper, Morph to remind Jim of him. Silver also gave Jim a handful of Flint's treasure to help him rebuild the inn. Jim went home, used the treasure to rebuild the inn, and went to a heroic academy, where Captain Amelia recommended. Before the film ended, Jim saw a cloud-shaped version of Silver, whose cyborg eye twinkled at him. Trivia *Though not a Disney Prince, Jim is one of the few Disney heroes with a parent who is still living--specifically, his mother. Most Disney heroes (male and female) are orphans, with a few exceptions (notably Jim, Prince Phillip, Aurora, and Mulan). *According to his mother, he had built his first solar surfer at the age of 8. Category:Humans Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Disney Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Main Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Swordsmen Category:Gunmen Category:Troublemakers Category:Pure of heart Category:Independent Heroes Category:Sons Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Life Saver Category:Big Good Category:Chaotic Good Category:Male Damsels Category:Nurturer Category:Pacifists Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protectors Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Strong-Willed Heroes Category:Dreamers Category:Sarcastic Heroes Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Mechanics Category:Heroes who can survive in space Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Normal Badass Category:Determinators Category:Military Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Family Savers Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Kind-Hearted Heroes Category:Forgivers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Playful Heroes Category:Serious Heroes Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Passionate Learners Category:Rich Heroes Category:Space Survivers Category:Mysterious Heroes Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Heroes who follow their heart Category:Heroic Doubters Category:Genius Category:Heroes who are Smarter than they Look Category:Good Hearted Heroes Category:Betrayed Heroes Category:Victims